


Holiday  Hijinx

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Days with Danny [18]
Category: Casper, Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Happy way way way too early holiday season! I felt like writing holiday fics, so here you go!This is just Danny and the gang celebrating four of the monster sized holidays that end our year. Just a sweet slice of life with some mischief thrown in. Have fun!(Also, if anyone is waiting for Danny’s lair as mentioned in my other fics, see Christmas)





	1. Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I wrote holiday fics! That’s mostly what this is. The first two chapters are Halloween and Thanksgiving, three and four are going to be Christmas and New Years. I’ve got Christmas mostly written, it will be posted soon. If you ever just wanted to see these kids have fun and get into minor mischief, well here you go!
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to see what Danny decided on for a lair, see chapter three.

Soooo...the lair got put on hold. Just for a bit! It was just...between running a realm, and school, not to mention the intergalactic politics...he forgot? He meant to! He’d set aside time for it and everything! But life kept getting in the way...

And speaking of life, before he knew it, the holidays had come. And well, no time for an unwanted project when you had family bonding to do, right?

(...Tucker recommended he name the lair procrastination central.)

———

Halloween was up first. Now, not all ghosts celebrated Halloween of course. Different cultures, different religions, and the fact a large portion of the zone’s inhabitants predated the holiday entirely. No, most ghosts didn’t even know it was on the calendar. Their king however? O yes, yes he did.

Danny had always loved Halloween. Growing up it was one of the few holidays that didn’t make him cringe. His parents were getting along and having fun, there was free food (chocolate!) that his mom wasn’t cooking, and call him cliche, but he liked the fun of getting to dress up and act spooky. To be someone else for just one night of the year. 

So this year he’d decided to go as...

“Haha o hehe, hoooo, really Danny? A cowboy? WHY?” Tucker asked, still bent over cackling. He’d barely made it through the door before he fell over. 

“Just seemed like something fun.” He said with a shrug, already dressed up in his hat, vest, and spurs, as he floated up to get the last banner in place. “Besides, I’ve never exactly been the scariest thing around, ghost or not. Thought I’d just go with something fun.” He said as he sealed the banners placement with a little ecto goo.

“No astronaut this year?” Sam asks in surprise as she enters, arms loaded with goodies for the table Jazz had just decked out in fabric and cobwebs. Casper was following close behind, carefully carrying a three tiered cake that he’d helped Sam bake (vegan friendly of course). 

“Thought I’d mix it up.” Danny responds with a grin, walking over to take some of the snacks off her hands. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, leading them over to the table. “Any sign of Dani?”

“Not yet, but she promised to come.” Casper responded with a smile, carefully setting the cake down in the center. “She’s never skipped on a promise before.”

“True.” He says with a shrug, heading over to help Tucker set up the music he’d brought. 

“I’m surprised you showed Tuck, no scam this year?” Sam snarked as she organized the spread. 

“Unfortunately. Apparently it doesn’t look good on a public official to get caught trick-or-treating.” He pouted out as he started hooking his system to the house speakers.

A loud snort was promptly released, coming from a suspiciously whistling ghost king. “Uh, doy.” Was Sam’s amused response.

There was a loud rattling at the door at this point before it burst open in a flourish.

“Tada!” Chat shouted exuberantly, flipping inside. He was wearing a wolf costume over his usual cat costume, but it was thankfully organized in a way that it blended together. “Introducing...” he started with a grin, motioning towards the door, “the one and only...Dracula!” To which Dani entered, spooky shadows and white makeup abound.

“Whahaha!” She mimicked, grinning.

Danny just snorted, continuing on with helping Tucker. Or he would have, if Tucker hadn’t fallen over laughing again.

Sam just grinned, giving her a thumbs up. “Nice work on the classics!” She declared.

“You too!” Dani responded, looking Sam’s mummy costume over. 

Chat Noir looked over at the chortling, noticing Danny and Tucker. “A cowboy and robot, nice! Looks like we’ve covered all the basics! And nice furrrnisments!”

“Why thank you, kind wolf. We did them ourselves.” Jazz says with a expansive gesture, walking by in her Einstein costume. 

“Now, now... don’t forget the bell of the ball.” They heard from behind. Dani turned with a gasp, blushing at the sight before her. Because standing there in a slightly low cut, fluffy red vampiress outfit was non other then Valarie. “How do I look?” She asked, fluttering her lashes at her girlfriend. 

“Wonderful.” Dani breathed out, circling her in a predatory manor. 

“Aaand enough of that! Seriously guys, just because you dress from an old legend doesn’t mean you have to act as creepy as it.” Danny said, pushing them apart and towards the snack table. “Now get in, let’s get this party started!” 

Because that’s what it was, a party. Just something small, and fun, because Danny just didn’t get enough of that these days. Between all the hullabaloo running a kingdom came with, it was nice to just get a little time to goof off with family and friends. So while Sam and Chat tried bobbing for apples (something that Chat was the only one to succeed at the whole night, actually) and Tucker, Dani, and Casper danced the night away, Danny just relaxed. He sat and chatted with Valarie, tried bobbing for apples with Jazz (seriously, why was that so hard?!) and junked out on candy the whole night long. Truly, the perfect Halloween. 

———


	2. Tumultuous Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the Fenton household, what did you expect? A traditional dinner? *snort*

There was no such thing as perfect when it came to Thanksgiving in their family. The turkey Maddie baked gained sentience and tried to conquer the kitchen, resulting in a messy battle that left behind an even messier mush that no one wanted to eat. The attempt to order pizza was derailed when the nine different people from two different species couldn’t decide on what belonged on a pizza. (“And no, Dani, fried chicken does not!” Jazz shouted. “Does so! Ask Alabama!”) 

Alicia, Maddie’s sister (who decided to visit after reading the slightly worrying update letters from her sister), had flown in from Arkansas for the first time in years and had taken the chaos as an excuse to wrestle her brother-in-law. Valarie and Chat were sitting to the side, cheering on the very butch lesbian in said wrestling match. Danny had given up years ago on any semblance of peace come this day, and as such was already parked in front of the TV in the living room, ignoring the commotion. 

For the first time in years though, the commotion was broken. “ENOUGH!” Boomed over the crowd, freezing them in place. Alicia even dropped Jack from the headlock. Everyone turned to look at Valarie’s dad, a determined look on his face. “I did not agree to come here just to end up not eating! Jack, Valarie, Danny, here’s a shopping list! I know darn well you can make it back here within thirty minutes, especially with his driving, so go get it and fast! We don’t have time for me to cook a turkey but we do have time for a decent lasagna, so get moving! Maddie, Alicia, Dani, I want this place spotless! Do you hear me? If it’s not safe enough to eat off, it’s not safe enough to cook near! So get the ectoplasm contaminated remains out of this kitchen!” He then turned to the remaining two. “Jazz, Chat! I’ve heard enough stories from Valarie to know you’re the only two I can trust to help me cook in this kitchen! Help me get the counter and dishes clean and set up! We’ve got work to do!” 

And do it they did. Sure enough, thirty minutes later tire squeals were heard from outside. In ran Jack Fenton and kids, arms stuffed with shopping bags (because Kroger’s never closes). The kitchen was spotless and the super hero and college girl quickly grabbed the supplies, getting to work on prep. Within 30 minutes the smell of cooking cheese could be found filling up the Fenton household for the first time in years.

Danny looked at the tired but proud father of his friend with puppy dog eyes. “Please tell me you’re coming back next year?” 

He huffed out a laugh. “I think I might have to, or risk my daughter getting food poisoning. She seems determined to be here from now on for it. Besides, without her, where else would I be?” 

Valarie just grinned, hugging her dad. “You really are the best father in the world.” 

“I might agree with that.” Jack pitched in, inhaling deeply as he waited by the stove. He sighed happily, leaning back. Everyone just laughed in response. Alicia and Maddie joined Danny and Dani in the living room, sitting down to continue enjoying the movie he’d been watching. Turns out in was the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special (that he watched every year, dreaming of a slightly less chaotic holiday). Valarie stayed with her dad at the table, listening to him, Jazz and Chat discussing recipes. And Jack? Stayed drooling by the stove, waiting for the first home cooked meal he’d had on Thanksgiving in a while.

A peaceful end to Thanksgiving. It was possible, who knew?

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know, I found a way to give them one. I hope you enjoyed that traditional dinner, plus hysteria!


	3. Let It Snow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has come to Amity Park, and Danny loves it. Christmas? Not so much. This year will be different though. This year his parents know, Dani’s home, and he’s the Ghost King. Why would that change Christmas? Well...

Danny loved winter. The calm, the cold, the fun in the snow! It was even more fun now that he couldn’t feel the chill itself. Growing up it was one of the few times all the bullies were huddled indoors, avoiding the chill, giving him miles of calm and quiet outside to enjoy. He’d spend hours outside just crafting snow forts or ice sculptures. Making snow angels, getting an adrenaline rush from sledding (back when that was the fastest he could go without a car). The thrill and joy from the season had always followed him, getting him excited for that time of year. 

Nowadays he even had more to look forward to. Dani had dragging him up to Minnesota last year to see the sculptures at the Ely Winter Festival. Seeing dragons made of snow and fountains carved from ice, it really was inspirational to see. It gave him plenty of ideas for new art himself; he’d been thinking of starting an ice garden. 

Tucker had taken up ice fishing after their last trip to the Far Frozen, and Danny now had that to look forward to as well. Not to mention his and Valarie’s now annual snowball war, which had been taken to a new level once ghost powers and weapons got involved. 

There was just one tinsy, winsy problem in the middle of his favorite season. 

“He’s real!”

“Is not!”

“Is so!”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yeah-huh!” 

He signed at the usual bickering. His parents. Or, Christmas, to be precise. The time of year no one could seem to agree on anything in their household. While he’d learned to control his anger better, trying not to ruin others holidays from his own strife, he’d never grown fond of this holiday himself. 

He was about to leave as always -go do something else to occupy his mind- when Dani popped through the door, still in ghost form to avoid the chill.

“Woah! What’s all this about?!” She asked in surprise. 

Danny beat his parents to it. “The Santa Claus debate, their favorite argument every holiday season.” He responded with an eye roll.

“What’s there to argue about?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. “Does one of them not like his methods or something? I guess the breaking and entering part is kind of ehhhh. They all do that though.” She mentions with a hand wave.

“Hah! Finally! A kid on my side! Way to go, Dani-girl!” Jack yell’s in triumph. 

“What?” She asks in confusions as Maddie just sighs, shaking her head.

“The argument isn’t over his methods, it’s over his existence, dear. Why in the world would you believe in such an unrealistic fable?” Maddie asks, trying to keep the pout out of her voice. That wouldn’t be very mature, after all. 

Dani blinks in confusion, eyes widening. “His existence- o for the love of-. Okay.” She starts with an inhale. “We are taking a family trip, now. Because the guardians need all the believers they can get to spread their virtues, and my family darn well will be part of that. How can you not believe in them?! Your sons a half-ghost! You have a portal to another dimension in your basement! How can you not believe in a super fast spirit delivering presents?!” She exclaims, gesturing in frustration. 

“Spirit?” Danny asks in confusion. “Not a ghost?”

Dani snorted. “You have to die properly to become a ghost. No, Manny made most of these guys. They’re spirits, they embody things. Emotions, beliefs, loyalties. They represent what humans put faith in. And we are going to meet one of the big boys, now. I don’t care how busy he is this time of year. He made the mistake of giving me an open invitation this summer, and I’m taking him up on it.” She growls out, grabbing her entire family, Jazz included, in a monster bear hug. Next thing they knew her teleportation was in effect and they were standing in a snowy tundra.

She looked forward with a grin, Jacks eyes wide in amazement. Everyone else was just confused. “It’s...a snowy field?” Danny asked uncertainly.

“What?!” Jack spluttered, looking at him. “How do you not see that?!” He asks, motioning to the seemingly empty field. 

“Because he doesn’t believe.” Dani pouted. “What kind of ghost king doesn’t believe in spirits?”

“Belief...like Young Blood. To see him and all the things he does one must have a child’s heart and belief in the unseen.” Jazz mentions, eyes lighting up. She looks forward again and... “whoa.”

“Right?!” Her dad exclaims in delight, jumping up and down. The sound of the snow crunching under his boots the only sound at the moment. 

And that was enough for Danny, actually. His sister didn’t trust easy, didn’t believe easy. She didn’t like to lie, nor make things up, especially something she saw as a fantasy. If she saw it, it was there. It took a lot for him to make her see Youngblood, it wouldn’t take nearly as much for her to get him to see Santa. 

And he did. Well, he saw the North Pole at least. And it was BIG. “Woah.”

“Right, right right?!”

“Kids you can’t be serious!” Maddie exclaimed. “There’s nothing there. Santa can’t be there, he’s impossible!”

Dani just grinned. “Mom, I’m the half-ghost female clone of your Ghost King son. Our entire life is impossible. What makes this one thing so different?”

Maddie finally pouted, dammit. “Because this is the oldest argument in our relationship, and I didn’t want to be wrong.” She admitted. And with that childish declaration, when her mind was at the most susceptible, her eyes caught on something. “Woah.”

“Cool, huh?” Jack asked with a grin.

“Yes dear, yes it is.” She responded, looking forward towards the giant workshop up ahead. 

“Well what are we waiting for?! Let’s-“ Dani started with, before promptly being interrupted.

“Dani! Hey, Dani! Great to see you!” They hear from above, all looking up as a teens figure gracefully glides in front of them. “I could use your help, actually. North has me on weather duty, and there’s this ginormous storm over England right now that’s going to be a pain if we don’t clear it soon. We only have like, 28 hours til delivery starts! You in?” He blinks in surprise, just stopping his tangent long enough to notice the people behind her. “Who are your friends?”

“Family, actually. Jack, this is the Fenton family; I told you about them, remember? Guys, this is Jack Frost. Who I’m apparently running off with in a minute to stop a snowstorm.” She added sheepishly.

“Really? Thanks! Girl you are a lifesaver! It is nice to meet you all though, sorry it’s at one of the busiest times of year for us.” He mentions quickly, rubbing the back of his head. “We need to hang out when things aren’t in a panic. I mean, I’ve always wanted to meet the ghost king!” He says, looking at Danny. Even in human form, it was hard to miss which one of the group wasn’t like the other, at least for a spirit. 

“Uh...nice to meet you too? I honestly didn’t know you were real until like, two minutes ago, though.” Danny added awkwardly, getting a head slap from Jazz. 

Jack Frost just laughs though. “Story of my life. Trust me, you aren’t the first. Here, let’s get you inside, it’s cold out for humans and all. North won’t have long to chat, but we can get you in for a quick sight before you head off. Speaking of, Dani, where’s Chat? You two have been inseparable for months!” He exclaims in surprise.

“Home. He went to visit his lady.” She mentions with a sly grin. “What kind of holiday would it be without his other half?” 

Jack just laughs again. “True. Come on, let’s go!”

And in they went. The yetis opened the doors reluctantly, glaring the strangers down. Maddie glared back, but Jack Fenton couldn’t care less. He was at Santa’s workshop! What kid -or grown child- wouldn’t want to see this place?

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Jack Frost asked, seeing his reaction. “Left me nearly breathless the first time too. I spent most of my spirit life trying to break in here, so I couldn’t wait to see it once I was invited in.” 

“Break in?” Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack Frost just grinned. “People don’t tend to invite mischievous spirits to large workshops.” 

“We glad he is here now though!” A booming voice said from behind them, causing Jack Fenton to squee. They all slowly turned around, then looked up, at the large, intimidating, yet friendly man hovering over them. “Dani, welcome back! It’s been quite the long time! You brought guests, I see!”

“Sorry to stop by at such a busy time, North! I just wanted to solve an old family debate, we won’t bother you for long!” Dani resounded, grinning up at the jolly old fellow.

“No worries! I no cranky old bunny, guests are always welcome! Especially when it means I get to deliver 15 years of back present to a now believing set of children!” He boasts with a laugh.

“What?” Jazz pitches in, confused.

“You two never believed! Never ever! I couldn’t figure out why, so I couldn’t give gifts! No use giving gifts to kids with no belief, they not see them.” He said sadly. “Now you do though! And come Christmas morning, all those old present will be under the tree! You were always on the good list, you earned them!” He grinned happily at them at the end, wrapping them both up in a great hug.

“You really know us.” Jazz intones, astonished. “Every child in the world, you remember. What kind of a mind must you have to remember every person on the planet?” She asks in wonder. 

“The kind who lives off of the emotion you now display.” He grins. “I’ll remember everything I need if it means bringing that level of wonder out of you kids. Besides, how could one forget one of the few kids in US who never ever believed?” 

Danny just blushed, hugging back. He thinks of the havoc he caused on this mans holiday two years ago. He thinks of the fact that despite that, this man never lost faith in him, never took him off his good list, never saw that anger for a representation of his whole years work. How he saw the good he tried to do. “Thanks Santa.” Is all he says, getting another jolly guffaw out of the man.

“Of course young Danny, it’s my life’s joy! And to fulfill that joy, I must be off! If you wish to stay a bit though, Phil will be happy to give you a tour!” He responds, gesturing to an exasperated yeti behind him. 

“Another day.” Maddie says, cutting off her excited husband, causing him to pout. “We wouldn’t want to impede on Christmas prep, after all. We will gladly take that tour later though. It was a pleasure to meet you...North,” she says, remembering what Dani called him. “Honestly it was.”

“As well as you, Madeline! You all have a wonderful Christmas!” He responds loudly, patting them all on the back, before clambering off to continue his work.

“I’ll teleport us home.” Danny pitched in, turning to Dani. “Sounds like you and your friend have a lot of work ahead, so I can do this at least. I’d come and help too, but I’m better at starting snow storms then stopping them.”

Jack Frost snorted. “Trust me, so am I. North asked though, so how could I say no?”

“How are you going to stop it?” Danny asked curiously.

“Simple, I’m gonna freeze the cloud solid; it is just water after all. Then Dani’s gonna catch it and toss the solid block of ice somewhere safe, and her and the North Wind will blow the worst of the remaining snow away. Easy peasy.”

Dani snorted. “Easy my rear, you don’t have to do the heavy lifting, noddle arms.”

“Why would I when you are OBVIOUSLY so much better at it?” He asks with a grin, getting a snort from his friend.

“I’ll be home in a few hours, see ya guys.” Dani says, choosing not to respond to the comment before grabbing her friends arm and teleporting away. Danny followed suit with their family and got them all home safe. 

Jack was ecstatic. He just lived out one of his childhood dreams, meeting an idol most of the world had tried to tell him was fake. Maddie was still pouting, but she was glad to see her husband so happy. Jazz was just happy to see this old argument finally, FINALLY reach its conclusion. And Danny? Was looking forward to the first peaceful Christmas morning he’d ever had.

Well, it was sort of peaceful. At 10 am Christmas Day he was woken up to Valarie and her dad banging on the door, Dani letting them in before he was even out of bed. He went downstairs groggy, trying not to complain considering the day. Once he took a look at the living room though, he wasn’t groggy anymore. There were...more decorations then last night. Greens and reds, silvers and blues. Garland lining the whole room, lights covering the ceiling in a zigzag pattern. And the tree was buried in presents. 

It made sense, Santa had implied he had years of back presents for him and Jazz, and probably Dani too given they hadn’t told her about Santa until she...ran into him. Huh. Her first real exposure to Santa Claus, was MEETING Santa Claus. That must have been unique for him, meeting a kid who’d never heard of him in this era. 

So they sat down, all giddy and excited (though none more so then Jack) and started opening gifts. 

A lot of Jazz’s were books. Old science books she’d asked for, a rare psych textbook she’d wanted to read. A Marie Curie bear to go with her Albert Einstein one. Some romance novels she used to read. And for some reason a fiddle, getting a raised eyebrow from her mother.

She blushed, answering. “I took up folk music as a hobby in college. I’ve been exchanging letters with your sister and...it helped us bond?” 

“Awww!” Her mother cooed, hugging her. “I’m so proud of you honey!”

Jazz blushed harder but accepted the hug. It was a sign she cared, after all.

Dani’s gifts were a tad more practical, considering her lifestyle. She got one of those new backpacks that P&F inc had been producing, that made the space inside four times larger then the outside. She got a new sleeping bag, tent, a battery powered heated blanket, and a watch. She also got a couple of video games she’d wanted, and the most recent portable game system to go with them.

Danny’s gifts were the most eclectic, showing how much he’d truly changed over the years. They started out with model rockets, a spaceman helmet, some posters of his favorite astronauts, and a couple of star maps. Then they went to comic books, a couple of video games, and a few horror movies. Next there was a first aid kit, some body armor, and a titanium shield. Last but not least, there was a book titled “How to rule a country for dummies”, and a copy of Frozen, for some reason. Dani was still rolling on the floor, laughing over the book.

Jack and Maddie’s presents were all ghost related, as Jacks random presents over the years (that Maddie had sworn he bought himself) always had been. Ectoplasm, ghostly items from the zone, and a map with a location circled that they promised they’d visit later. 

Val’s presents were mostly clothing, a couple of horror movies, and a fire crystal from the zone that Dani cooed over for a while after. Damon’s included a cookbook, a new suit, and some golf clubs.

When all the presents were opened, and the recipients content, they decided to watch what they assumed was Danny’s joke gift. Damon and Valarie, having already seen it, went to start Christmas dinner (and banned Maddie when she offered to help). The Fenton’s all settled in, expecting a calm, fun Disney flick.

And it was, up until the point Elsa started building her ice castle. Around the point she slammed the door, proclaiming “The cold never bothered me anyway.” Danny was out of his seat, heading to the portal. Everyone turned in surprise.

“And where are you going mid movie, young man?” Asked his mother, confused.

“To build an ice castle!” He shouted back in glee, much to Jazz’s wide eyed surprise.

“Is he going to-“

“Yes, yes he is.” Dani grinned, giving her sister a hand up. “Want to go watch our brother let out his inner Disney princess?”

“O hell yes.” Jazz grinned back, following. The whole family followed. Damon even paused the cooking turkey so he and Valarie could come to watch. It was his first time in the zone too, and he was...only a little queasy.

Right beside their portal though, less then fifty yards away, Danny had already started. Humming the song, he had gotten into a similar position as her, and let the ice flow from him. It was less rigid then hers, more swirly. It reminded Dani more of Jack Frosts ice patterns then Elsa’s. It formed into a large castle with three main spirals, all connected by an atrium in the center. The towers were huge, and the atrium was open air, the roof only covered by a thin layer of snow patterns, none thick enough to block out the green of the zone. The entire outside was covered in those patterns actually. And once the castle was finished, each room done in fine detail from a kitchen to the dungeon, he went outside the front to start on his garden. And it was a garden. Ice lilies, marigolds, tulips, azaleas. Any flower he’d raised with Sam now had an ice equivalent here. Surrounding the flowers were sculptures, of allies they’d made, of creatures he’d seen, immortalized in ice. All of it centered around a fountain, large and grand, 8 layers high with floral patterns lining it, that at the top had an imagine of Sam sitting there, planting a lily. 

“I think Danny just let it go.” Dani joked, slightly breathless. It really was an amazing sight.

Jazz just snorted. “His creativity definitely just found an outlet.”


	4. New Years Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny decides to take Sam on a romantic picnic above Times Square this New Years. He has a mission for this date though, and he wants the setting to be perfect.

Danny had it all set up. He’d borrowed a magic carpet from Desirée, and went to that fancy little ultra-recycle-vegetarian pizza place Sam loved so much. He’d picked a nice little piece of airspace just outside the drop zone in New York, in which they’d remain invisible to avoid causing any disruption. To him it seemed like the perfect, romantic get away.

“Achoo!” How long had he been part dead to forget humans need heat?

“I am so sorry! I really didn’t think that through. Come on let’s go down to street level, the wind chill is lower.” He groaned, how did he manage to mess this up?

Sam just laughed though, turning his face away from his search for a landing zone, back to her. “It’s fine Danny. New Years goers are used to a little chill for the celebration. How could I turn down the best seat in the house over a little windchill?” To which she ruffled his hair.

He chuckled, smoothing it out. “You really don’t mind?” He asked.

“A good pizza picnic, the best seat in the house, and the most epic boyfriend ever? O no, how terrible, whatever shall I do?” She dead-paned, causing him to snort. “It’s perfect Danny, thank you. If you really want to help, come closer. You may not be warm but you can at least block the wind.” He grinned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She leaned into him with a sigh. “Perfect.” Before reaching in and grabbing a slice, using the fresh pizza to heat herself up.

They relaxed there in silence, enjoying the view of the night. New York was alive and well, bustling with excited, frozen visitors waiting for the ball to drop. And drop it did. One minute before midnight the countdown started, Danny and Sam joining in excitedly. Right as it dropped and cheers rang out, Sam raised up for her New Years kiss. 

“Happy New Years.” She grinned at him, watching his dopey expression.

“I love you.” He responded with. 

She just grinned. “I know.”

He bit his lip, sitting up a bit more. “I know you do, I just want everyone else to as well.” He started, getting on one knee, watching her eyes widen. “We’ve been best friends since Jr. High, we’ve been dating nearly two years. I know it’s a little early, we still have a whole year and a half of school left til graduation, but I feel like I’ve already waited an eternity. Sam, will you marry me?” He asked , pulling out a ring from behind him. Not just any ring either, it took him months of work with Pandora and Dorothea to find what he wanted.

“You corny dork.” She snorted, but her hands were over her mouth and the water works had already started.

“You love it.” He grinned, getting closer.

“I do.” She breathed, faces less then an inch apart. “Did you expect a no?” She grinned leaning in for a quick kiss.

He just smiled softly. “Hoping not to get one doesn’t mean expecting it. So?” He asked, holding the ring out.

She chuckled, taking it. “Yes, you nerd. Yes, I’ll marry you.” And she put it on. She gasped though as she felt a rush of power. Vines slowly covered her clothes, wrapping lightly around her like they were at home. “What?”

“Well the future queen of ghosts can’t be powerless, now can she? And I doubt you wanted to die or even half die yet. So...I found this for you? I thought you’d prefer plant powers.” He informed, looking at her with hopeful eyes. 

She just laughed. “I love it!” And promptly used said vines to pull her boyfriend closer. “Almost as much as I love you.” And got in another kiss. 

So all in all, not a bad New Years.


End file.
